


Josephine and the Elves

by Heliantheia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliantheia/pseuds/Heliantheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corypheus is defeated, Josephine and Lavellan take a much needed vacation to the Emerald Graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josephine and the Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltySalmonella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalmonella/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Or elf rather. Wherein Lavellan attempts to convince Josie to come swimming.
> 
> (Is *definitely* not a poor attempt at emulating Hylas and the Nymphs with more cute lesbians. Not at all)


End file.
